Our Happy Ending?
by pogocrazy7
Summary: Alternate ending to I Could Never Hurt You. Cato and Maia made it out of the games together, but were they safe? Between the nightmares that haunt her and Cato distancing himself, will Maia ever have a happy ending with the person who stole her heart? Rated T. Slight AU. Some characters will be OOC. Alternate ending to I Could Never Hurt You.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ok guys this is the alternate ending to I Could Never Hurt You.**

**I want to give a shout out to Indigo Spirit for the idea and suggestion of an alternate ending. You are amazing and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did…well Cato would be mine and he would be very much alive!**

…..

_You were everything, everything that I wanted (that I wanted)_  
_We were meant to be, supposed to be but we lost it (we lost it)_  
_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_

_~My Happy Ending by Avril Lavigne._

….

I was nervously waiting by the cornucopia for Cato to come back. I hated that he went to fight Thresh by himself. I knew that Thresh was a very dangerous person and I knew that Cato could take care of himself, but I was still worried.

I was pacing when I heard the cannon. My head shot up as fear coursed through my body.

"Cato," I whispered. He had told me to wait here for 30 minutes and then leave. I had been here for almost an hour, but I refused to believe that he wasn't coming back.

I slide down the side of the cornucopia and I put my head on my knees as I waited.

…..

After another 20 minutes had passed I decided to listen to Cato and run. I grabbed our stuff and as I was about to take off, I heard my name being called.

I turned and I saw Cato limping his way out of the woods towards me.

"Cato," I whispered before I dropped all of the stuff and I ran into his waiting arms. "I thought you were gone! I heard the cannon and you didn't come!"

"I'm fine," Cato said as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. "I killed Thresh."

I looked at Cato and I saw all the cuts and bruises from his fight with Thresh.

"Cato there can only be one winner," I said as I looked into his eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"Here," Cato said as he pulled something out of his pocket. He opened his hand and I saw the berries in his hand.

Nightlock.

"Cato," I whispered.

Cato just poured some berries into my hand. I knew what we were going to do.

"I love you Maia," Cato said as he looked into my eyes.

"I love to Cato," I said. "On three?"

"One"

"Two"

"Three"

We raised the berries to our lips and I was about to pour the berries into my mouth when I was stopped by a voice.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I introduce the winners of the 74th Hunger Games!"

I threw the berries to the ground and I looked at Cato who was looking at me with shock.

I threw my arms around Cato as the aircraft came above us.

"We won," I whispered. "We can go home."

"We can go home," Cato repeated as he kissed my head. "I love you Maia."

"I love you too," I responded as I buried my head into Cato's chest.

I was relieved that we were safe and that we had won. I was going to go home to my family and I was going to be able to have a life with Cato.

I honestly never thought that I would be here, but I am glad that I am here with Cato. He is the only one who makes me feel safe.

"It's over," Cato whispered into my ear. "Come on."

I followed Cato to the hovercraft and we both climbed onto it.

"What happens now?" I asked.

"I don't know," Cato responded.

I was grabbed by the arms as I was dragged away from Cato and I saw other people holding him as they dragged me away.

"CATO!" I yelled as I tried to get to him.

"MAIA!" I heard Cato yell.

"LET GO OF ME!" I screamed as I struggled against the people holding me back. "CATO!"

"MAIA!"

I saw them grab a needle and walk towards me. "NO NO STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I yelled before they plunged the needle into my arm.

I struggled to stay awake, but after a little bit the drug kicked in and I was surrounded by the darkness as I heard Cato yelling my name.

…..

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of the alternate ending! Please review and let me know what you guys think. I also created a polyvore for this and the link is on my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**I want to thank Indigo Spirit and guest for reviewing!**

**Indigo Spirit this whole story is dedicated to you since you are the one who suggested that I make this story! I hope you enjoy!**

…

_As much as I'd like the past not to exist_  
_It still does_  
_And as much as I'd like to feel like I belong here_  
_I'm just as scared as you_

_I have nothing left_  
_And all I feel is this cruel wanting_

_We've been falling for all this time_  
_And now I'm lost in paradise_

_~Lost In Paradise by Evanescence_

….

I woke up and it took a moment for my vision to clear. I sat up and I saw that I was in the same room from when I was getting ready for the tribute parade. The door opened to reveal Cinna.

"Cinna!" I smiled as I jumped off the table I was lying on and I pulled my friend into a hug.

"Hello Maia," Cinna said. "I need to get you ready."

"Ready for what?" I asked as I looked at him.

"The interviews," Cinna told me as he pulled a black bag into the room.

"Where is Cato?" I asked as I looked at the bag. "I want to see him."

"They won't let you see him until the interview starts," Cinna told me. "They want your reunion to be real and dramatic."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course they do."

"Hey don't worry," Cinna said. "I'll make you look beautiful and all you have to do is answer Caesars questions."

I smiled before I opened the dress bag. Inside was the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was a one shoulder floor length light blue dress. The shoulder was silver and the dress had silver accents on it.

"Cinna this is so beautiful," I whispered.

"Put it on," Cinna told me.

I nodded as I quickly put the dress on and Cinna handed me black heels. I put them on along with silver earrings and silver bracelets.

I turned to look at myself in the mirror and I couldn't believe the person staring back was me. Cinna had left my hair in waves down my back and he put no make-up on me.

"Why don't you want me in make-up?" I asked as I turned to face the brilliant designer.

"I want everyone to see how beautiful you really are without any capital make-up," Cinna smiled. "And I am sure Cato will love the look with no make-up."

I blushed.

"It's time to go see that man of yours," Cinna laughed as he escorted me out to where I would be interviewed.

I walked to the side of the stage and I didn't see Cato anywhere.

"He is on the other side of the stage sweetheart," I heard a familiar voice say from behind me. I turned to see Haymitch. I smiled when I saw my mentor. "It's nice to see you out of that arena."

"It's good to see you too Haymitch," I smiled when I heard Caesar announce mine and Cato's name. I heard the crowd scream as I took one last look at Haymitch who nodded at me, before I walked onto the stage.

I swore that the crowd yelled even louder when they saw me, but my attention was focused on the other side of the stage where I saw the only person that I cared about.

He was in a black suit with a blue tie and his hair was perfectly standing up. I felt all air leave my lungs at the site of Cato.

"Cato," I whispered before I ran into his waiting arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me into a passionate kiss. I had barley heard the crowd aww at us. I was only paying attention to the man I had my arms wrapped around.

Cato had started to deepen the kiss when Caesar coughed.

"Ok break it up you two," Caesar laughed. "We need to get on with the interview."

Cato and I pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Maia," Cato said.

I smiled. "I love you too Cato," I smiled and the crowd awed again. I grabbed Cato's hand and he sat down before pulling me into his lap.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen," Caesar laughed. "And we just saw how in love these two star-crossed lovers are! So what did you guys feel when you won?"

"Honestly Caesar," Cato said as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I was relieved. Maia is the only person that I want to spend my life with and without her I would have nothing to live for."

"And Maia, what about you?" Caesar asked.

"I honestly never thought I would fall in love," I admitted. "But then I met Cato and I knew that I couldn't live without him. He is the only person besides my sisters who understands me. Even in the games, he protected me when he didn't have to and I owe him a lot. He has stolen my heart and I don't want him to give it back. It is his to keep forever."

The crowed awed and I looked at Cato to see him staring at me with love in his eyes.

"And I will gladly keep it," Cato said. "As long as you keep mine."

I pulled Cato into a kiss, not caring that we were on live TV. Cato was the only thing that I could think about right now.

"I love you Cato," I whispered as i looked into his bright blue eyes.

"I love you so much Maia," Cato replied. "I am glad that I met you and I am glad that I can spend the rest of my life with you."

I couldn't help the tears of happiness that fell down my face as Cato pulled me into a hug.

"And I will gladly spend my life with you," I whispered into his ear, and I meant it.

I honestly didn't hear the rest of what Caesar said, but it didn't matter. When the interview was over Cato and I had made our way to the room we were staying in for the night.

I had changed into a pair of pajamas before I laid into bed with Cato.

"What happens when we go home?" I asked as I laid my head on his chest.

"I don't know," Cato admitted. "But I am not going to lose you. If worst comes to worst is that we will be apart for a little while before the victory tour and then we will be together in the victor village with our families."

"I would like that," I said as I looked up at Cato. "I am glad that we are together."

Cato smiled before he kissed my head. "You're the only one for me," Cato said. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said before I closed my eyes.

I fell asleep listening to Cato's breathing and heartbeat and I don't know how it could get any better.

…

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I would like reviews!**

**Link to polyvore is on my profile to see what Maia's outfits look like.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**I want to thank Indigo Spirit for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

….

_And I like it when you call me, I will always find you_  
_When you need me out, I'll come for you_  
_And when you're lonely, I will find a way to_  
_Guide you home to me, I'll come for you, come for you_

_I will bind your love, bind your love to me, me_  
_I will bind your love, bind your love to me, me_

_Ooh, now I'm found, I'll never be lost_  
_I'll stick with you no matter the cost_  
_Whatever comes we'll figure it out, I know that_  
_Ooh, you and I like Adam and Eve_  
_You lit the fire growing in me_  
_You changed my life, now there is no way to go back_

_~Bind your love by Cher Lloyd._

….

I woke up with the sun in my face and Cato's arm around my waist. I turned to face Cato and I smiled when I saw how peaceful he looked.

I also noticed how tiered he looked. He looked stressed even in his sleep and I saw the bags that were under his eyes.

I snuggled closer to Cato and I heard him sigh as his arm tightened around my waist.

Today was the day that I was going back to District 12 and Cato had to go back to District 2. I honestly didn't want to be away from Cato, but I do miss my family.

"What are you thinking about?" I heard Cato ask. I jumped in his arms before I looked up to see him smiling down at me.

"I was thinking about today," I said and Cato's smile dropped. "We're going home."

"I don't want to go home," Cato said. "Not without you."

"Trust me I want you to stay with me, but we won't be apart for long," I said as I sat up. "It will only be for two days."

"Two days is too long," Cato said as he pulled me onto his chest. "I hate being away from you for even a minute."

I turned onto my stomach to look at Cato's face.

"I think we can survive," I smirked.

"How?" Cato asked.

"Well you can think of everything that we have done here," I suggested.

"We haven't done anything," Cato said as he raised an eyebrow.

I smirked. "Well we have to leave soon and I don't think we both have time for separate showers," I said slowly and Cato smirked when he realized where I was going.

"Well then we should get in the shower," Cato said as he picked me up and carried me into the bathroom.

I started the water as we stripped and we got into the shower.

"I love you Maia," Cato said as he pulled me to his chest.

"I love you too Cato," I replied as I looked into his blue eyes.

He leaned down and kissed me and I responded.

Let's just say…best shower ever!

…

After we were done in the shower, which took us over half an hour, I quickly dried my hair and threw it into a side ponytail before I got dressed into a blue and black dress, black wedges, a blue flower headband, a ring, silver bracelets, and a sliver necklace.

I walked out of the bathroom and I saw Cato, who was dressed in black pants and a white shirt, sitting on the bed.

"Cato," I said as I stood at the bathroom door. He got off the bed and he turned to look at me and I saw his eyes rake over my body before he groaned. "What's wrong?"

"You're not making leaving you very easy," Cato moaned as I walked over and wrapped my arms around him.

"If that is your way of saying that I look good then thank you and you look very sexy," I laughed.

Cato just shook his head before we looked at the time and we grabbed our stuff as we walked out of the room we were staying in.

As we walked to the train, the capital people were cheering for us and there were a bunch of cameras flashing at us. Cato pulled me closer to him and he didn't let me go until we got onto the train.

An avox grabbed our bags and we sat in the chairs that were by the window and I laid my head onto Cato's shoulder.

"I haven't heard you sing in a while," Cato said after the train started moving.

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"I was thinking of everything that happened before the games and I remembered you singing," Cato shrugged. "Will you sing?"

I moved closer to Cato and I took a deep breath before I started to sing.

_" Ooh, I don't care what anyone says_  
_'Cause you and I are bigger than this_  
_And I'll be there just keepin' my arms wide open_  
_Ooh, they can try to pull us apart_  
_I'll fight them but I'll cover your heart_  
_Yeah, we can fly together, we can't be broken_

_Yeah, we can find love, just like that_  
_We can fall hard, just like that_  
_Yeah, we could do it all, just like that_

_And I like it when you call me, I will always find you_  
_When you need me out, I'll come for you_  
_And when you're lonely, I will find a way to_  
_Guide you home to me, I'll come for you, come for you_

_I will bind your love, bind your love to me, me_  
_I will bind your love, bind your love to me, me_

_Ooh, now I'm found, I'll never be lost_  
_I'll stick with you no matter the cost_  
_Whatever comes we'll figure it out, I know that_  
_Ooh, you and I like Adam and Eve_  
_You lit the fire growing in me_  
_You changed my life, now there is no way to go back_

_Yeah, we can find love, just like that_  
_We can fall hard, just like that_  
_Yeah, we could do it all, just like that_

_And I like it when you call me, I will always find you_  
_When you need me out, I'll come for you_  
_And when you're lonely, I will find a way to_  
_Guide you home to me, I'll come for you, come for you_

_I will bind your love, bind your love to me, me_  
_I will bind your love, bind your love to me, me_

_Ooh, now I'm found, I'll never be lost_  
_I'll stick with you no matter the cost_  
_Whatever comes we'll figure it out, I know that_

_When you call me, I will always find you_  
_When you need me out, I'll come for you_  
_And when you're lonely, I will find a way to_  
_Guide you home to me, I'll come for you_

_When you call me, I will always find you_  
_When you need me out, I'll come for you_  
_And when you're lonely, I will find a way to_  
_Guide you home to me, I'll come for you, come for you_

_I will bind your love, bind your love to me, me_  
_I will bind your love, bind your love to me, me_  
_I will bind your love, bind your love to me, me_  
_I will bind your love, bind your love to me, me"_

When I finished I saw Cato just staring at the wall across from us and it looked like he was thinking about something.

"You ok?" I asked Cato.

"Huh yeah," Cato said as he snapped back into reality.

"Did you even hear the song?" I asked.

"I did," Cato said as he kissed my head. "I am sorry babe I am just thinking of something."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It is not important," Cato muttered. I could tell that it was important to him, but I also knew that he wouldn't tell me what it was.

I sighed and I just ended up looking out the window for the rest of the trip until we got to District 12. They said that they wanted to drop me off first since I was all the way in 12 and they wanted to give more time for me and Cato to be together.

I stood up as we arrived at 12 and Cato pulled me into his arms. I buried my head into his neck as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I love you so much Maia," Cato whispered. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

"I love you too Cato," I whispered back as I kissed his jaw. "Hopefully these next couple of days will go by quick."

"Me too," Cato said before he placed a quick yet sweet kiss on my lips.

"I love you," I said once more before I walked off the train.

"I love you too," I heard Cato call before the doors closed and I was escorted to a ceremony for me by peacekeepers.

"Welcome!" I heard Effie call. "I want to welcome home one of the victors of the 74th Hunger Games, Maia Everdeen!"

As my name was called I walked onto the stage and I waved to everyone with a small smile on my face. I was searching the crowd for a small group of people and I smiled bigger when I saw them, my sisters and Gale.

Prim was sitting on Gale's shoulder as Katniss was holding onto his hand. They were all smiling at me and I was ready to jump off the stage and run to them.

"Welcome home Maia," Effie said as she put a hand onto my shoulder.

'Welcome home indeed,' I thought before I sighed. 'Damn I missed Cato.'

….

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think Cato was thinking of! I would love to hear your ideas. Don't forget to check out the polyvore for what Maia's outfit looks like this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**I want to thank xXSarcasticNinjaXx for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

…

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,_  
_No one will know oh oh oh,_  
_Oh, come on, girl._  
_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,_  
_Shots of patron,_  
_And it's on, girl._

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_  
_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_  
_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._  
_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_  
_We're looking for something dumb to do._  
_Hey baby,_  
_I think I wanna marry you._

_~Marry You by Bruno Mars._

…..

The two days without Cato actually went really fast since my sisters kept me busy with moving into our new victor's house. I had spent a lot of time either hunting with Katniss and her boyfriend Gale or I was with Prim.

As much as I loved my family, I did miss Cato.

I walked into the kitchen and I saw my mother sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hey mom," I said as I sat down. "How are you?"

"I should be asking you that," My mother said."I haven't been able to spend time with you since you got back."

"I know," I said. "I have just been hanging out with Katniss and Prim."

"When is Cato coming?" My mom asked.

"He should be here soon," I said. "I honestly can't wait to see him again."

"I can't wait to meet the man who stole my daughter's heart," My mother said. "I really am happy that you found love Maia."

"Thanks mom," I smiled. "Well I need to go get ready since I want to go meet Cato at the trains."

"Good luck," My mom called as I walked into my room.

"Thanks," I called before I shut the door. I quickly took a shower before I let my hair dry naturally before I changed into a light blue dress, brown high heel ankle boots, a feather necklace, a blue flower headband, and I put on some nude lipstick.

I walked out of my room and I saw Katniss and Prim sitting at the table.

"You look amazing Maia," Prim smiled as she pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Prim," I said as I hugged her back.

"Are you going to go see Cato?" Katniss asked.

"Yes I am and then I am going to bring him to come meet you guys," I said.

"Have fun with your boyfriend," Katniss sang as I walked out the door.

"See you soon," I called as I left the house.

I walked all the way to the trains and a bunch of cameras were following me since everyone wanted to see me and Cato reunite before we go on the victory tour.

I watched as the train pulled in and my heart started to race as the door opened and I watched as the man I loved walked off the train and he looked straight at me.

"Cato," I whispered before a huge smile spread across my face.

…

**Cato p.o.v**

Today was the day that I was going to be reunited with Maia and I couldn't wait to see her again. These two days without here were boring and all I did was answer questions that my parents have been asking and they were getting on my nerves.

"We're almost to District 12," A train worker told me. I nodded as I pulled the little black box out of my pocket and I looked at the piece of jewelry that was sitting in it.

I knew that Maia was the girl for me and I wanted to spend my life with her. She is the only one who really understands me.

The train pulled up to District 12 and I was so happy that I was going to see Maia again. I got up and I walked off the train and my eyes went right to Maia. She looked so beautiful in her blue dress with her signature flower headband.

"Cato," She whispered as she ginned at me.

"Hey babe," I said as she ran into my arms. "I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too," She said as she buried her head into my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms tightly around her as I buried my face in her hair as the cameras took pictures of us together, but I honestly didn't care as long as I had Maia.

…

**Maia p.o.v**

I had my arms tightly wrapped around Cato as I buried my head into his neck. I was glad that Cato was now here with me.

"Are you ready to meet my family?" I asked as I looked into his bright blue eyes.

"I am very ready," Cato said. "I am just so happy to be with you again."

"I am glad that you are here," I smiled as he grabbed my hand and we began to walk to my house. "You are going to love Prim, but Katniss might come off a little harsh. She doesn't trust easily."

"Thanks for the warning," Cato laughed. "Should I be worried that they won't like me?"

"No because I love you so they will love you," I smiled. "Trust me they will love you, but not as much as me."

"I am glad that you love me," Cato said as he kissed my head.

"I love you so much," I said.

"I love you too," Cato said as we walked into my house.

"Mom! Prim! Katniss! I am home with Cato," I called as I walked into the front door. Prim came running over and she jumped into my arms and she looked at Cato.

"Is that him?" Prim asked as she looked at Cato.

"Yes Prim this is the man that I love," I smiled. "Prim this is Cato, Cato this is Prim."

"Hello Cato," Prim said as she jumped out of my arms to get a better look at Cato.

"Hello Prim," Cato said and I could tell that he was nervous.

"Hello Cato," I heard Katniss say. I looked up to see my twin and my mother standing near the kitchen observing Cato. "It's good to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Cato said.

I wrapped my arm around Cato and I felt him loosen up a bit.

"Dinner is ready," My mother said. They all walked into the kitchen and Cato and I followed.

We all sat down and I kept my hand on Cato's thigh as we ate. We ate dinner silently, but I knew that after dinner I knew that my family was going to grill Cato while they had the chance.

Once dinner was over we all sat in the living room and Cato had his arm around my shoulders as I leaned into his side.

"So Cato you really love my sister?" Katniss asked once everyone was settled.

"I love her more than anything in the entire world," Cato answered.

"What are your intentions with her?" Katniss asked.

"No babe it's fine," Cato said. "I don't have any bad intentions because I love Maia and I want to be with her for the rest of my life."

"So you won't break her heart?" Katniss asked. I could tell that my mom and Prim were trying to laugh.

"I will never break her heart," Cato said. "I would rather jump off a building then break her heart."

"If you jump off a building I will kill you," I mock glared at Cato.

"I won't," Cato laughed as he pulled me into his lap. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said as I kissed Cato on the lips in front of everyone.

"Well since we are with your family, I wanted to ask you something," Cato said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I want to share everything with you. I really hope you feel the same because I would be lost without you." Cato lifted me off his lap and he pulled a small box out of his pocket as he got down on one knee. "Maia will you marry me?"

Inside the box was a beautiful diamond ring with blue stones on the side that took my breath away.

"Cato…" I whispered as I tears of happiness started to fall from my eyes. "Of course I will marry you!"

I jumped into his arms and kissed him with so much passion. He set me on my feet and I held out my hand so he could put the ring on my finger.

"That is a beautiful ring Cato," My mom said after he put it on my finger. "Did you pick it out?"

"Yeah I did," Cato smiled. "I know that blue looks really good on Maia so I thought that it would be the perfect ring for her."

"I love it Cato," I said as I looked up at my fiancée. "Now I think we should go to bed since we start the tour tomorrow."

"Goodnight," Cato called as I dragged him to my room.

I pulled him into my room and I closed the door.

"I love you so much," I said as I changed into some pajamas.

"I love you too my beautiful fiancée," Cato smiled as he lay down on my bed in his boxers. "I love calling you my fiancée."

I jumped onto my bed and Cato opened his arms for to lay in them and when I lay down he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"Well now we get to plan a wedding," I said.

"I don't want my parents coming to the wedding," Cato said after a thought.

"Why not?" I asked as I looked at him.

"We aren't exactly getting along right now," Cato said.

"Cato what happened?" I asked.

"They don't like that I am with you and not some girl from District 2. We fought during the two days that we were apart and I was glad to get away from them," Cato sighed.

"I'm sorry Cato," I said as I rubbed his back. "I wish there was something I could do."

"You being here with me right now is what is helping me," Cato said as he kissed my head. "I was serious when I said that you are the only person that I love the most in the world."

"I love you Cato," I said as I looked into Cato's blue eyes. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too Maia," Cato said as he pulled me into his side.

I wrapped my arms around him and we fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms.

It was the best sleep that I have ever gotten.

….

**I hope you guys like this chapter. Check out the polyvore to see what the ring looks like. The link is on my profile! Please REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**I want to thank xXSarcasticNinjaXx and guest for reviewing!**

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

…..

_Hits when I'm asleep right through_  
_I'm cold when I wake cause I won't feel you_  
_When I can't breathe I know it's you_  
_Got a lump in my throat just thinking of you_

_Makes no difference you've been tried_  
_(Makes no difference you've been tried)_  
_Still sick inside, oh oh_  
_It's meant to be over now_  
_But I think we're going down (we're going down)_

_Got your fingerprints as evidence all on my body_  
_Put your right hand on the book and you were found guilty_  
_I can't wait forever but that's how it's gonna be_  
_For me they'll never be_

_Case closed_  
_No matter what the verdict say_  
_Case closed_  
_Too many questions in my head_  
_Case closed_  
_And I'm still waiting for a while_  
_Why there can never be_  
_Case closed_

_~Case Closed by Little Mix._

…..

I woke up and when I turned, I saw that Cato was already awake and he was staring at me.

"Morning beautiful," Cato whispered when I smiled at him.

"Morning handsome," I smiled. "How long have you been awake?"

"A little while," Cato shrugged. "I didn't get up because I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful and I liked watching you sleep."

Cato moved me so that my head was on his chest and he had an arm wrapped around my waist. I smiled as I put my hand on his chest as I looked up at him.

"I love you Cato," I smiled as he leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you too," Cato said as he rubbed my back. Cato grabbed my left hand and he smiled as he looked at the ring. "It looks perfect on you."

"It's a beautiful ring," I said. "I can't wait to marry you."

"I had been thinking about marrying you for a while and while I was in District 2 I bought the ring. My parents saw it and they freaked when they found out that I wanted to marry you."

I could see that Cato was upset about it, but I knew that he wouldn't talk about it.

"If you ever want to talk about it I will be there and I will listen," I said as I kissed his cheek.

Cato smiled sadly at me.

"We should get ready," He sighed. "We'll have to leave soon for the victory tour."

"Yeah I guess," I sighed as I got out of the bed. "I'll be in the shower."

I saw Cato nod before I walked into the bathroom with the outfit that I had ready for today. I quickly showered and once I was done I dried my hair before I pulled some up and put in a crystal hair clip that held it up. I put on a black and light pink dress, and black heels. I put on some eye shadow before I walked out of the bathroom.

I saw Cato sitting on the bed just staring at his hands.

"Cato, are you ok?" I asked as I walked towards him. He didn't even look at me and I knew that he was in deep thought. "Cato!"

His head snapped to look at me.

"What?" He snapped.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I looked at him in concern.

"I'm fine," He snapped as he stood up. "I don't need your concern!"

I was speechless as he stormed past me and slammed the bathroom door shut. I sighed as I walked out of our room and I walked down stairs.

"What the hell was that about?" Katniss asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"What was what about?" I asked as I grabbed a pear and bit into it.

"I heard a door slam upstairs," Katniss said. "What happened between you and Cato?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

"You can't lie to me Maia," Katniss said. "I know you better than anyone. You're my twin."

I sighed as I threw away the rest of my pear. I wasn't feeling very hungry now.

I don't know," I admitted. "Before I got into the shower we were fine, but when I came out he acted like I was bothering him."

"Guys are confusing," Katniss told me as she sat down at the table.

"I thought it was supposed to be the other way around," I said as I sat next to her. "I just wish I knew why he snapped at me."

"Every couple fights," Katniss said. "No relationship is perfect."

"Yeah and they certainly aren't easy," I laughed.

"So when do you have to leave?" Katniss asked.

"Soon," I said. "But I'll be back."

"And then you will have to plan a wedding," Katniss smiled. "That will be fun."

"Speaking of the wedding, will you be my maid of honor?" I asked.

"Of course I will," Katniss smiled as she pulled me into a hug. "I am honored that you asked."

"You're my twin," I said. "Of course I would ask you to be my maid of honor. I also want Prim to be the flower girl."

"I think she would love that," Katniss said. "She would make a perfect flower girl."

I nodded as I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I said as I got up. When I opened the door I saw Effie and my stylists along with Cato's stylist team.

"Maia!" Effie smiled as she pulled me into a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Effie," I laughed as I hugged her back. "Cato is upstairs getting ready."

"Well we obviously don't have to do anything with you," One of my stylists said as she looked at my outfit. "You look stunning!"

"Thanks," I smiled.

"Well we will have to leave soon so we can go to District 11," Effie said.

"Where is Cato?" His stylist asked.

"He is…." I started to say.

"Right here," I heard him say from behind me.

I turned and I saw that he was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and a black tie. His hair was perfectly sticking up.

"Cato!" His stylist called as all of them hugged him.

I kept my eyes to the ground since I wasn't sure what mood Cato was in. I felt a hand on my shoulder and when I looked I saw that it was Katniss.

"You ok?" She whispered.

"I just am not in the mood to be around Cato right now," I whispered back. "I just don't feel like dealing with his bad mood."

"Things will get better," Katniss said. "I know it will."

"Thanks Kat," I whispered as I pulled her into a hug. "You're amazing you know that right?"

"I know and you know that I will always be there for you," She whispered.

"I know."

…

**Review and let me know what you think. Check out the polyvore to see what her outfit looks like. The link is on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**I don't own The Hunger Games.**

**I want to thank HermioneandMarcus and xSarcasticNinjax for reviewing!**

…

_Some come try to say Imma problem_  
_So crazy gotta put em in asylum_  
_Some come try to say Imma problem_  
_Ha, solve it_

_I'm a problem, I'm a P-problem_  
_I'm a problem, I'm a P-problem_  
_I'm a problem, I'm a P-problem_  
_I'm a problem, I'm a P-problem_  
_I'm a problem, I'm a P-problem_  
_I'm a problem, I'm a P-problem_  
_I'm a problem, I'm a P-problem_  
_I'm a problem, I'm a P-problem_

_I'm one of a kind, got everybody in love_  
_And I don't have to try, I just do what I does_  
_Don't have to tell me, I already know_  
_They all want me_

_~Problem by Becky G._

…..

I was sitting in the train with Cato as we were being taken to District 11. Cato and I weren't talking and I just wished that he would tell me what was wrong.

I sighed as I stared out the window and I felt Cato's gaze on me, but I didn't turn to look at him.

"Will you look at me?" Cato asked. I didn't answer. I was not in the mood to deal with this shit. "Maia can we please talk?"

"Why can't you just leave me alone right now?" I snapped.

"Because I want to talk to you," Cato said and I felt his arms go around me. "I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier and I am sorry."

I turned and I looked at Cato.

"I don't understand what's going on with you," I said as I leaned into his body. "I wish you would tell me."

"Baby I'm just stressed," Cato sighed. "I have a lot on my mind and with this victory tour on top of it, I am just tired."

"I'm tired too Cato," I said. "But that doesn't mean I will take it out on anyone."

Cato sighed. "I understand babe and I am sorry. Please forgive me?"

I looked into his blue eyes and I could tell that he was really sorry.

"Fine I forgive you," I smiled. "But you will have to make it up to me."

"Will this work?" Cato asked before he leaned down and kissed me. I turned in his arms and I wrapped my arms around him as he depend the kiss.

"Guys we….Oh sorry," Effie said as she walked into the room. We pulled apart to look at her. "I just came to tell you that we will be in District 11 soon."

"Thank you Effie," I said. "We'll be out soon."

Effie walked out of the room and I turned back to Cato who was smirking.

"What are you smirking about?" I laughed.

"Oh nothing," Cato said. "Did you see her face? She looked like she caught us having sex."

"I'm thankful she didn't," I laughed and I noticed Cato smirking. "Don't even think about it."

"Why not?" Cato asked.

"Because I am not going to someone walk in on us having sex," I said. "Now let's go."

I pulled Cato up and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked to where Effie, Haymitch, Brutus, and Enobaria were. They all had to be here since Cato and I were from different districts.

"Sorry Effie," I said as we walked into the room.

"Oh that's alright dear," Effie smiled.

The train came to a stop and we walked off and I noticed that there was a lot more peacekeepers than usual.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"I have no clue," Cato whispered back.

I heard Effie scoff, but I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. I was wondering what the hell was going on.

We got into the car and Effie handed us some cards.

"What are these?" I asked.

"That is what you're going to say," Effie said like it was obvious.

"Um no," I said as I handed the cards back. "I am going to say what I want. This was Rue's district and I am not going to say what people want me to say. I will say what I want."

"President Snow is watching and…." Haymitch began before I cut him off.

"I don't give a rat's ass what Snow wants," I snapped. "Rue was my friend so I will say what I think."

I glared while everyone looked anywhere but me.

I wasn't going to give in to President Snow and give some fake ass speech about Rue and Thresh.

We arrived at the justice building and we walked into the building.

"Are you ok?" Cato asked as he pulled me into his arms.

"I am good," I sighed. "I'm ready for this to be over."

"Me too," Cato said as he kissed my head. "Did I tell you that you look beautiful yet?"

"No you haven't," I said as I looked at him.

"Well then you look very beautiful," Cato said as he nuzzled my neck.

"You look very handsome," I smiled as I kissed his cheek.

"I love you," Cato said.

"I love you too," I replied.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the victors of the 74th Hunger Games!" I heard someone say. "Please welcome Maia and Cato!"

I grabbed Cato's hand as we walked onto the stage. I looked to Rue's family and I felt my heart break when I saw her family.

I walked up to the microphone and I felt Cato put his hand on my lower back for support.

"I want to thank both families and I want to give them my condolences," I said. "I know it won't do much good since they lost something that can't be replaced. I didn't know Thresh very well, but he saved my life. He could have let me die, but he saved me and he let me go and I will be forever thankful and that is a debt that I can never repay.

I did know Rue. She was more than an ally, she was a friend. I wish that I could have saved her and her death haunts me every day. I see her in everything. I see her in the flowers that grow by the meadow, I see her in a mocking jay's song, and I see her in my little sister Prim. Rue was the one of the sweetest people that I have ever met and for being 11 she knew so much.

She was the bravest little girl and she knew how to survive. I just wish she could have had more time. She didn't deserve this, no one did."

I was in tears by the end of my speech and I saw Rue's mother mouth thank you. I nodded and I felt Cato wrap his arm around me when I heard it.

I looked out into the crowd and an old man was whistling Rue's mocking jay song while holding up three fingers.

I smiled and I raised three fingers before all hell broke loose. Peacekeepers grabbed me and dragged me back into the building while the old man was dragged onto the stage.

"NO!" I screamed when I saw a peacekeeper pull out a gun. I saw the gun go off and the man fall to the ground as the doors closed. "NO!"

"Let's go," I heard Haymitch say as he dragged me upstairs with Cato and the others following us. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"I am not going to let Snow dictate what I do!" I snapped. "If he has a problem then he can tell me in person and I will gladly tell him where to shove him problem."

"Maia this needs to stop," Cato said. "Before you get more people killed."

I looked at Cato in shock.

"So you're telling me to become Snow's bitch?" I asked. "Hell no! I am sick of this! I am sick of the game! I am sick of being told what to do! I am sick of this life! The way we live is not a way of life! We're all puppets! But you know what I am done being a puppet for the capital!"

I could tell that Haymitch was thinking and Cato was just shaking his head.

"I'm done being the capital's bitch," I said before I stormed out and I got back onto the train.

I walked back to my room and I slammed the door and locked it. I already knew that Cato was pissed so I didn't want him near me.

I was serious when I said I was done being the capital's bitch. I was willing to fight.

….

**Review and let me know what you think! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what you think will happen! Do you think Snow will kill Maia? Will Cato and Maia's relationship survive? Will they be sent back into the games?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I want to thank xSarcasticNinjax and HermioneandMarcus for reviewing! You guys are amazing!**

**And xSarcasticNinjax I am glad that you didn't throw your kindle. That would be very bad.**

….

_Looking for an exit in this world of fear_  
_I can see the path that leads the way_  
_Mama never left, and daddy needs me here_  
_I wish the wind would carry a change_  
_Looking through the window to a world of dreams_  
_I can see my future slip away_  
_Honey you won't get there if you don't believe_  
_I wish the wind would carry a change_

_I've had enough_  
_I'm standing up_  
_I need, I need a change_  
_I've had enough of chasing luck_  
_I need, I need a change_

_I'm setting fire to the life that I know_  
_Let's start a fire everywhere that we go_  
_We starting fires, we starting fires_  
_'Til our lives are burning gold_  
_'Til our lives are burning gold_

_~Burning Gold by Christina Perri._

….

The victory tour was finally over and I was glad to be home. Cato and I have barley spoken to each other and it was taking its toll on us. We pretended that we were ok when we were in front of people, but behind closed doors, we wouldn't even look at each other.

I honestly had no clue if we were still together.

"Kat can I talk to you?" I asked my twin after everyone was asleep.

"Yeah what's up?" Katniss asked as she allowed me into her room. "Is everything ok?"

"No," I admitted as tears fell down my face. "Cato hates me."

"He doesn't hate you," Katniss said as she handed me a tissue. "Why would you think that?"

"We don't even talk anymore," I cried. "I want to make things right, but I am scared that it is too late. Is our relationship even worth saving?"

"Of course it is," Katniss almost yelled as she looked at me in shock. "Where did that come from?"

"It's just we don't speak and when we do it ends up with us fighting," I sighed. "I don't feel like he wants to be with me."

"Do you love him?"

I looked up at my twin in surprise. "Of course I love him."

"Are you in love with him?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah I am," I whispered.

"Can you live without him if he leaves?" Katniss asked me as she sat next to me.

"Honestly if he left I would be a wreck," I admitted. "I love him so much and if I lost him I have no clue what I would do. I can't imagine my life without Cato. He is my everything."

…..

**Cato p.o.v**

I felt Maia leave the bed and I heard the door shut. I sighed as I turned to face her side of the bed. Honestly I miss her. I miss holding her and telling her how much I love her. I knew I crossed the line when I yelled at her, but I can't let her get hurt by Snow. He would kill her in an instant with no remorse.

I decided to go see what she was doing. I was walking when I heard her talking to Katniss.

"Do you love him?"

I stopped and I decided to listen to the conversation.

"Of course I love him." I heard Maia say and I smiled sadly.

"Are you in love with him?" Katniss asked.

"Yeah I am," I heard Maia whisper and my heart raced as I smiled with joy. She was still in love with me.

"Can you live without him if he leaves?" Katniss asked

"Honestly if he left I would be a wreck," I heard her say. "I love him so much and if I lost him I have no clue what I would do. I can't imagine my life without Cato. He is my everything."

I knocked on the door and Katniss opened it.

"What?" She snapped.

"Is Maia in there?" I asked as I pretended that I didn't hear anything.

"Cato?" Maia said as she came into view. "I thought you were asleep."

"I woke up and you where gone," I said. "I wanted to be sure you were ok."

"Go back to bed," Maia said. "I'll be there in a minute."

I nodded before I walked back to our bedroom. I sat on the bed and a few minutes later Maia walked back in. She froze when she saw me waiting for her. I could tell that she had cried.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. I wrapped my arms around her waist and I buried my head in her stomach. Her arms wrapped around my neck as I held onto her like she was my life line.

"I'm sorry," I muttered.

…..

**Maia p.o.v**

After we shut the door I turned to face Katniss.

"What should I do?" I panicked.

"Maia go to him," Katniss told me. "He obviously still loves you. He came to make sure you were ok when he could have gone back to bed. If that's not love then I don't know what is!"

I smiled sadly at my twin.

"Thank you Katniss," I smiled as I pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for being here for me."

"I will always be there for you," Katniss whispered. "Now go back to your man."

I nodded and I walked out of her room, shutting the door behind me. I walked back to the room that I shared with Cato and walked in. I froze when I saw him sitting on the bed waiting for me. He looked up at me and I saw sadness in his eyes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his head into my stomach.

I smiled a little bit as I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his.

"I'm sorry," I heard him mutter.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked as I rubbed his back.

"Being an ass," Cato muttered as he looked up at me. "I shouldn't have said those things. I just worry that you will be taken from me."

I sat next to Cato and laid my head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry too," I whispered. "I should have thought about what I said before saying it."

"No you're right," Cato told me. "I hate being Snow's puppet. I am just scared that if we do fight, that we will lose and I will lose you."

"You will never lose me," I told him as he looked at me. "I am forever yours and nothing will ever change that. I love you."

"I love you too," Cato said before he crashed his lips to mine.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he laid me down on the bed before he crawled on top of me. We broke apart for air, but Cato automatically attached his lips to my neck. I moaned as he continued to leave marks.

Cato's hands went under my shirt before he pulled it over my head and he looked me in the eyes.

"Do you want this?" Cato panted.

I couldn't speak so I just nodded before I connected my lips to his. I smiled into the kiss as I ran my hands down his abs.

'God I love this man,' I thought.

…..

I woke up and I felt Cato kissing my neck. I turned to face him and I saw his usual smirk on his face.

"Morning baby," Cato whispered as he nuzzled my neck.

"Morning babe," I smiled. "Last night was amazing."

"I agree," Cato laughed as he pulled me closer to him. "We should do it more often."

I laughed before I leaned up and softly kissed Cato. I heard him moan before I pulled away and got out of bed.

"Not fair," Cato pouted as I searched for an outfit.

"Tonight," I said. "I promise."

"I am holding you to that," Cato smirked as he got out of bed.

I just laughed as I got dressed. I got dressed into a green shirt, dark pants, and black knee high boots. I had also put on some earrings and a black bracelet.

I turned and I saw that Cato was ready and waiting for me.

"I love you," I said as we walked downstairs.

"I love you too," Cato said as he kissed my head.

"Finally you guys are happy!" I heard Katniss yell before she came into view. "But seriously guys next time you fight just have sex I mean look at you. You guys are all happy and in love again."

"Katniss!"

Cato was just laughing while I stared at Kat in shock. She really knows what to say.

"Well it's true," Kat smirked before she walked away.

I rolled my eyes before I walked into the living room and I sat down next to my mom. Cato sat next to me and I leaned into his side. Cato wrapped his arm around me and I saw my mom smile at us.

"So have you guys thought about the wedding?" My mom asked.

"Not really," I said. "We're not in a rush to get married."

"When we decide to do it, we will," Cato shrugged.

"Pretty sure you guys did it last night," Katniss smirked. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. She fell of her chair right as Gale walked in.

"Hey Gale!" I called as Katniss got off the floor.

"Turn on the TV," Gale said as he sat next to Kat. "You guys need to see this."

We turned on the TV and we saw President Snow.

"We all know that this year is special. It is the third quarter quell," He said. "To show that no one is safe from the games, we will be selecting this year's tributes from the remaining victors."

I felt my face pale. I got up and I took off running out of the house as I heard my mother cry.

I couldn't believe that this was happening.

I was the only female tribute for District 12.

I was going back into the games.

…

**Hey guys! Let me know what you think! Do you think Cato will be going back in the games? What do you think will happen next?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I want to thank xSarcasticNinjax and HermioneandMarcus for reviewing!**

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

_Shine bright like a diamond_  
_ Shine bright like a diamond_

_ Find light in the beautiful sea_  
_ I choose to be happy_  
_ You and I, you and I_  
_ We're like diamonds in the sky_

_ You're a shooting star I see_  
_ A vision of ecstasy_  
_ When you hold me, I'm alive_  
_ We're like diamonds in the sky_

_ I knew that we'd become one right away_  
_ Oh, right away_  
_ At first sight I felt the energy of sun rays_  
_ I saw the life inside your eyes_

_ So shine bright tonight, you and I_  
_ We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_  
_ Eye to eye, so alive_  
_ We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_ Shine bright like a diamond_  
_ Shine bright like a diamond_  
_ Shine bright like a diamond_  
_ We're beautiful like diamonds in the sky_

_~Diamonds by Rihanna _

….

**Cato's p.o.v**

I was frozen as Maia ran out of the house. I could barley breathe. The love of my life was going back into the games. I could hear her mother crying, but I was still frozen. I felt everything was falling apart.

"Cato! Cato!"

I felt a sting on my cheek and my head turned as I was slapped. I turned and I saw Katniss looking at me with concern.

"She is going back into the games," I whispered.

"Katniss I will talk to him," Haymitch said as he grabbed me and dragged me upstairs. He dragged me into mine and Maia's bedroom and he shut the door.

"I can't lose her," I whispered as I sat on the bed.

"That's why I have a plan," Haymitch told me. "I have been talking to the gamemaker, Plutarch Heavensbee. We are planning a rebellion."

"What?" I was shocked. "You really think that you can pull off a rebellion?"

"We have help from others," Haymitch said. "And I need your help."

"What can I do?" I asked.

"We need you to make sure that Maia makes it out of the games," He said. "She is the mocking jay, she gives the people hope."

"So she is going to lead the rebellion?"

"We hope she will," Haymitch shrugged. "We are going to bring in other past victors who hate Snow."

"I am defiantly willing to help," I said. "So what do I do?"

"You need to go into the games with Maia," Haymitch told me. "If you have to volunteer than do it."

I nodded as I looked at my hands.

"Do we tell Maia?" I asked.

"No we can't tell her," He said as he shook his head. "She would never agree with this plan. When you go back to District 2, you can't tell Brutus or Enobaria. They are not a part of this. You are the only one from the top Districts that is involved with this."

"I won't say anything to anyone," I promised. "I want Maia to be safe."

"We will do everything we can," Haymitch said as the door opened and Maia walked in. I could tell that she had been crying. "Well I will go. I will see you guys later."

"See ya," I whispered as he walked out of the room and the door shut behind him.

Maia was just staring at the ground so I stood up and pulled her into my arms. I kissed the top of her head as her body shook. She was crying.

"I don't want to go back into the games," She cried.

"I know babe," I whispered as I rubbed her back. "I am so sorry."

"Why is this happening?"

"Snow is a dick," I said. "But babe I will be with you throughout the whole thing."

Maia looked up at me with tears in her eyes. "Don't volunteer if you're not picked! Promise me Cato!"

"I promise," I lied. I hated lying to her, but I am only trying to protect her. "Let's go to bed. I want to hold you tonight."

"You have to leave tomorrow, don't you?" She asked as she crawled into the bed with me.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I have to go back for the reaping."

"I wonder if there are anymore male victors for 12," She said.

"I think there is one," I thought.

"I'll find out during the reaping," She sighed as she laid her head onto my chest. "Good night Cato."

"Good night Maia," I whispered as I kissed her head.

…

**Maia p.o.v**

I woke up to an empty bed. I heard the shower going so I got out of bed. I quickly got dressed into a red dress and black heels with a black necklace. By the time I was finished getting dressed, the shower was turned off and Cato walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Hey babe," Cato said as he grabbed his clothes.

"Hey Cato," I said as I brushed my hair.

"Can you grab my bag and put some clothes in there?" Cato asked.

"Yeah I can," I said as Cato walked back into the bathroom.

I grabbed his bag and began to fold some of his clothes into the bag for him. I hated that we had to be apart for the next few days. I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt Cato wipe away the tears.

"What's wrong?" Cato whispered as he pulled me to his chest.

"I don't want you to leave," I cried as I buried my face into his chest. "I am scared."

"I am scared too," Cato admitted. "I hate that we have to be apart, but there is nothing I can do. Just know that I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered.

"I will be a phone call away," Cato smiled sadly. "We can talk using that."

"Ok,' I sighed as I pulled out of his arms and zipped up his bag. "Your bag is ready."

"Come with me to the train station?" Cato asked hopefully.

"Of course I will," I smiled as Cato grabbed his bag with one hand and held my hand in the other.

"It's time," Cato sighed.

"It's time."

…..

**Guys sorry for the shortness of the chapter! This is just a filler! The next one will have the reaping and going to the capital. Review and let me know what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**I want to thank HermioneandMarcus for reviewing!**

…

_I'm a lightweight_  
_Better be careful what you say_  
_With every word I'm blown away_  
_You're in control of my heart_  
_I'm a lightweight_  
_Easy to fall, easy to break_  
_With every move my whole world shakes_  
_Keep me from falling apart_

_Make a promise, please_  
_You'll always be in reach_  
_Just in case I need_  
_You there when I call_  
_This is all so new_  
_Seems too good to be true_  
_Could this really be_  
_A safe place to fall_

_Light on my heart, light on my feet_  
_Light in your eyes I can't even speak_  
_Do you even know how you make me weak, oh whoa?_

_~ Lightweight by Demi Lovato_

…

I sighed as I pulled my hair into a braid down my back. Today was the day of the reaping. Cato had called earlier to tell me that he loved and missed me. I wanted to break down crying when I heard his voice.

I walked downstairs to see my mother crying. Prim was clinging to Katniss like her life depended on it. I swallowed as I looked at my twin sister.

"It is time to go," I whispered as I held in tears.

They all nodded and we left the house. We silently walked to the stage. I pulled Katniss into a hug and she hugged me back tightly.

"I know you will come home," Katniss whispered.

"Kat I am going up against previous victors," I said. "I most likely won't make it out of the games alive."

Katniss just cried as I pulled Prim into a hug. "Prim, promise me that you will always look at the brighter side of things."

"I don't want to lose you," Prim cried.

"You won't," I smiled sadly. "I will always be watching over you."

Prim nodded and I pulled my mother into a hug. She was crying so hard. "Mom, promise me you won't leave them again. You can't do that to them. They will need you as much as you need them. I won't be there to help anymore."

"I promise," My mother whispered.

"I love you guys," I said as I looked at them. "I will miss you guys so much."

"We'll miss you too Maia," Katniss whispered.

I smiled sadly before I walked onto the stage with Haymitch and one other guy. I didn't realize that District 12 had three victors.

I saw my family standing in the front row of the audience. Effie walked on stage in a butterfly outfit. I could see the sadness in her eyes. We had grown so close since we first met and she was one of my friends.

"Welcome everyone to the…75th quarter quell…" Effie sighed. "Like usual…ladies first." Effie looked at me sadly as she walked over to the bowl that held only my name. She reached in and pulled out my name. She opened the paper. "Maia…Everdeen."

I walked over to her and she looked at me sadly before grabbing a name from the guys. She opened the name and gasped.

"Haymitch Abernathy," Effie sighed.

"I volunteer," The other guy said.

"No Jonah," Haymitch said.

"You can't stop me," Jonah said as he stepped up next to Effie. "I volunteer as tribute."

I looked at Jonah in shock as peacekeepers came over and grabbed my arm along with Jonah. I looked at my family and I saw tears in their eyes.

"Maia!" Prim yelled.

"I have to say goodbye," I said.

"You had your goodbyes," One of the peacekeepers snarled as he continued dragging me to the train.

"Goodbye!" I yelled before I was dragged out of sight. We were escorted onto the train and I sat down next to Jonah. "Why did you volunteer?"

"Because Haymitch is an old friend of mine," Jonah said. "I couldn't let him go back into the games."

"That is really nice of you to do for him," I said as Haymitch and Effie walked in.

"Let's watch the reapings," Haymitch said as he turned on the TV. I leaned forward in my chair and I watched the reaping for District 1. Two siblings were picked, Gloss and Cashmere. My heart started racing as the reapings for District 2 came on. I saw Cato standing on stage with Brutus and Enobaria and some other girl.

I watched as Brutus name was called.

"I volunteer!"

My eyes widened as Cato stepped up. I felt my vision get blurry as tears filled my eyes. I felt a hand on my arm, but I didn't care. I got up and stormed towards were the tributes for District 2 are. I stormed into their area and I saw Enobaria looked up at me.

"Where is he?" I practically growled. "Where the hell is Cato?" Before Enobaria could answer, the door opened and Cato walked in. His eyes widened when he saw me. "CATO! What the hell? I told you not to volunteer! Why the hell would you volunteer?!"

"Maia, please listen to me," Cato begged as I glared at him. "I know you're mad, but…"

"Mad?" I scoffed. "Cato I am pissed! Why in the world would you do this? I didn't want you in the games too."

"Maia…I am sorry, but I wasn't going to let you go in the games alone," Cato said. "I don't care if I die, but I will do whatever I can to protect you."

"Cato…"I sighed as I walked closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I thought you knew that there is no point of winning if I can't have the man I love by my side."

"I am sorry," Cato whispered. "I only am trying to do what's best for you."

"I know," I sighed. "I just wish you wouldn't have volunteered. I don't want to lose you. I love you so much."

"Hey you will never lose me," Cato said. "I will always be in your heart." I felt tears running down my face and Cato wiped them away. "I love you so much."

I smiled as I grabbed Cato by his shirt and crashed his lips to mine. I felt his arms tightened around my waist as he held me closer to him.

"Ok I am glad that you guys are ok, but can you stop shoving your tongues down each other's throats," Enobaria smirked. We pulled away and Cato glared at her while I smiled.

"Sorry," I smiled.

"Come on Maia," Cato said as he grabbed my hand and dragged me to his room. He closed the door and pulled me into the bed with him. I curled up to his chest as he kissed my head. "I love you Maia."

"I love you too Cato," I smiled. Cato put his hands under my shirt and he started to draw patterns on my bare back. "That feels really good."

Cato smiled as he continued to draw on my back. "Go to sleep Maia. I will wake you up in the morning."

"Good night Cato," I yawned. "I love you."

"I love you too," Cato whispered. "Good night Maia."

I closed my eyes and fell asleep wrapped in Cato's arms. It was nice lying in his arms again. I hated sleeping without Cato. He was my rock and I just hoped that I didn't lose him to the games.

…

**Review and let me know what you think! Check out the polyvore for this story to see what Maia's outfit looks like. Link is on my profile!**


	10. AN

**A/N**

**Hey guys so I updates will start being slower since I am now back in school. I will update when I can, but the good news is that I will be able to write out my stories so they will be better. So that is good news! I also will be working on my stories on quotev too. If you want to read those stories, I have the link on my profile.**

**I will update when I can!**

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers, followers, and people who favorited my stories!**

**Love you guys!**

**Pogo!**


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**I want to thank xSarcasticNinjax and HermioneandMarcus for reviewing!**

….

I felt a hand on my leg as I pushed around my breakfast. I looked up to see Cato looking at me with concern. We were set to arrive in the capital today and Cato has refused to leave my side.

"Are you ok?" He whispered as he rubbed my leg.

"I am nervous," I whispered. "I don't want to go back in the games."

"Hey babe I will be there with you," Cato said as he kissed my head. He lowered his voice. "I will do everything to get you out of there. I will make sure you will see your family again."

"But that means I would lose you," I whispered and Cato looked down. I stood up and walked out of the room. I walked into my room and collapsed onto the bed. The door opened and Cato walked in.

"Babe I didn't mean to upset you," Cato said as he laid on my back. He buried his face into my neck. "I love you Maia."

"Cato I can't lose you," I whispered. "I can't imagine my life without you."

Cato sighed as he kissed my neck. "Maia I want you to win. Yes that means I will die, but I will always be watching you."

"I love you Cato," I whispered as I turned under him so I could stare into his bright blue eyes. Cato leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled my body as close to his as possible.

"I love you too Maia," Cato whispered against my lips. We pulled away as someone knocked on the door.

"You two need to come out," I heard Haymitch call. "We are in the capital."

Cato sighed and climbed off of me. We got out of bed and I quickly fixed my hair and lip gloss before we walked out. We walked into the car that everyone was in. I looked out the window and saw the capital. Cato wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest.

The train pulled to a stop and we got off.

As soon as Cato and I stepped off I swear the crowd got louder. Cato pulled me protectively into his side as we walked. We were lead into the building where we were going to be getting ready for the chariots.

"I'll see you soon," Cato said as he kissed my lips.

I smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too," Cato said before he walked away with his stylists.

I walked into a room and I saw Cinna. I smiled as Cinna pulled me into a hug.

"It's good to see you again," Cinna smiled. "I am sad to say that I have to see you again under these circumstances."

"I hate this," I whispered.

"I know," Cinna sighed. "Well we can at least start getting you ready."

"What do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Well last time I dressed you up like an ice princess and this time I want to do it differently," Cinna said. "This time I want to show everyone that you aren't a little innocent girl. I am going to show everyone that you are ready to fight."

I smirked. "I can't wait to see what you come up with."

…..

"Cinna this is amazing!" I smiled as I looked at my outfit. Cinna had dressed me in a black crop top, black jeans, and black boots. For jewelry I was wearing black earrings, a spider bracelet and a diamond cuff. Cinna put black lipstick, black eye shadow and black and gold nail polish on me.

"I wanted to go for something to show that you mean business, "Cinna said as we walked out of the room and went to the chariots. "And no matter what this time I don't want you to smile."

"I won't," I said. I walked over to a horse and I began to pet it.

"Maia!"

I looked up to see Finnick Odair walking towards me. He was barely coved.

"Finnick," I said.

"So what happened to the girly dresses?" He asked.

"I out grew them," I smirked. "I like your outfit."

"I like yours better," Finnick smiled. "So I heard you got engaged."

"Yeah I did," I said as I looked at the horse. "Speaking of my fiancée, I need to find him."

"I think he is coming right now," Finnick said and I looked behind him to see Cato walking over to me. He was wearing all black just like me. I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey Cato," I said as he wrapped his arms around me. "You look hot."

He smirked. "I think you look better. I love how dark and dangerous you look."

"Thanks babe," I said. "I wish I could stand on the chariot next to you."

"Me too," Cato sighed. "But on the bright side I am staying with you in on your floor. We can have some fun later."

I blushed as I knew what he was thinking of. I leaned up and kissed his lips while he smiled.

"Everyone to their chariots!"

I pulled away and gave Cato a sad smile before we walked away from each other. I stood on my chariot besides Jonah. He was also wearing black.

"Ready?" Jonah asked.

"As I will ever be," I sighed as the chariots started to move. I could hear the crowd cheering. I hated that they found this fun. They were sick.

Once they saw me they cheered. I kept a frown on my face as I glared at President Snow. He was smirking at me. I wanted to punch his face.

The crowd was cheering as I frowned. They loved my dark look.

"Maia! Maia! Maia!"

They were cheering my name for some reason. I was never going to understand why people liked the games. I hate the capital and its stupid people. Maybe they should be thrown into the games and see how they like it.

Once the chariots stopped moving, I jumped off and Cato immediately wrapped his arms around my waist. I jumped into his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt eyes on us, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be in his arms.

"I love you Cato," I whispered.

"I love you too," Cato whispered back as he kissed my head. "Let's get out of here."

I nodded as I buried my face in the crook of his neck. He carried me to the elevator and he kept his arms around me the whole time. Once we got to the 12th floor, Cato walked over to my room and he laid me on the bed.

He stripped my clothes off and dressed me into pajamas. I smiled as he kissed my head and stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed with me. I rested my head on his chest and he kissed my head.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too," I smiled. "Goodnight Cato."

"Goodnight Maia," Cato said.

I closed my eyes and slowly fell asleep wrapped in Cato's arm. Despite being in the capital I felt safe in Cato's arms. I knew that he would protect me and that is what I love about him.

He is my happy ending.

….

**Review and let me know what you think. Sorry for not updating! I have been trying to complete some stories and I managed to complete two. Check out the polyvore for this story if you want to see what her outfits look like.**


End file.
